Brothers For Life
by AisforAWKWARD
Summary: When Logan gets into trouble will the guys be able to save him? FOR ANNUAL ONE-SHOT DAY! T for abuse


**hey guys here's my one shot for one shot day! Sorry it's a little short I need to work on Change is Hard... Anywho read, review, and ENJOY! P.S I own nothing**

"Okay, I'm almost there." Logan panted as he neared the ice rink. He was on his way to hockey practice when Chad Keaton and his buddies started following him. Chad was the biggest jerk Logan had ever met. He always made fun of Logan and beat him up almost every day.

"Why couldn't I have just waited on the guys?" Logan thought regretfully as the bullies gained on him. He usually walked to hockey practice with Kendall, James, and Carlos, but today they were running a bit late so he decided to go ahead. Bad choice. Logan suddenly was yanked to the ground by his bag.

"Thought you could run, huh?" Chad chuckled circling Logan.

"Just leave me alone, Chad. I don't want any trouble." the small raven-haired boy begged trying to get up. One of Chad's goons swiftly kicked Logan in the chest, knocking the breath out of the boy and sending him back to the ground. Logan grabbed his chest, trying to breathe through the pain.

"That's too bad, Logie, because that's exactly what I want." Chad laughed kicking Logan's shin. Logan coiled his leg and tried not to scream. He hated it when Chad called him Logie. That was a sweet nickname given to him by his best friends, and he didn't appreciate it when bullies used it to make fun of him. "So, where are those gay friends of yours? You four always seem to be together."

"Shut up, Chad. They're not gay, you are!" Logan said angrily rising up again. Chad grabbed the smaller boy by the collar.

"You're going to regret saying that, Mitchell." Chad growled. He then punched Logan in the face and threw him back down. He nodded to his friends and they began beating the poor boy. Logan tried not to scream or cry as the bullies punched him, kicked him, and even beat him with his own hockey stick. Logan was just about to pass out when he saw Chad pull out something that made his blood run cold. A knife. Chad chuckled at the small boy's reaction. "What? Did you think I'd let you off with just a few scrapes and bruises? NO ONE calls Chad Keaton gay, especially pathetic gay nerds like you." Chad growled. Logan could hear his heart pounding through his ears as Chad grew nearer to him with the sharp metal. He desperately tried to get away, but Chad's friends held him down, not to mention he had just got the crap beaten out of him.

"Come on, Chad, you don't want to do this." Logan begged. He knew that Chad was a jerk, but he had no idea he would do something like this. Chad ignored him and stood over the scared boy. He first plunged the knife deep into Logan's thigh, making him unable to hold in his cries of pain any longer. Tears began running down Logan's cheeks.

"Aw, look at the little crybaby. Do you want your mommy? Or what about your so-called friends? You don't really think they like you, do you?" Chad scoffed. "Please, how could anyone want to be friends with a pathetic excuse for a human being like you? Besides if they were really your friends, they'd be here helping you, right?" Logan closed his eyes trying to block out Chad's painful words. Normally, he would never even begin to doubt his friendship with the guys, but between the growing blood loss and pain, he couldn't think straight. Where were the guys, anyway? Could Chad be right? Before Logan could come to a conclusion, Chad was on him again. He straddled Logan's beaten body and raised the knife. Seeing what he was about to do, all of Chad's buddies quickly ran away. "Cowards." Chad huffed.

"Don't you think you're going a little too far with this?" Logan asked through gritted teeth.

"So what if the world loses one little gay nerd? I'm doing everyone a favor." Chad chuckled humorlessly. Suddenly, Chad was yanked off of Logan. Logan refocused his eyes and could cry in relief at what he saw. James had Chad by the throat with Kendall and Carlos right behind him. Kendall immediately ran up to Logan and knelt beside him while Carlos called 911.

"Next time, just wait for us." Kendall sighed with a half-smile.

"So'ry." Logan slurred. He was continuing to lose blood so Kendall took off his scarf and tied it around Logan's leg.

"Come on, buddy, you gotta stay awake." Kendall instructed.

"Wh-where's Chad?" Logan asked faintly, fear evident in his voice.

"You don't have to worry about him, Logie. James has it covered." Kendall smiled pointing to the tall brunette who had succeeded in knocking Chad out cold. James threw the bully to the side before he and Carlos joined the other two boys.

"Hey, Logie, how's it going?" Carlos asked obviously alarmed by Logan's appearance.

"I'm fine. Just a couple bruises." Logan lied.

"This is not just a couple of bruises! Logan your entire body is purple and black and you're bleeding in several places! Just look at your leg!" James exclaimed. After further examination of his small friend, the enraged tall brunette wanted to go wake up Chad just so he could cause him more pain.

"It's not that bad." Logan tried pathetically.

"If you're trying to get out of going to the hospital, you can forget it. Litos already called 911." Kendall informed.

"I don't need to go to the hospital." Logan pouted.

"Dude, yes you do and there's nothing you can do to change our minds. You're going. Now, Carlos, will you go call Mrs. Joanna and tell her to meet us at the hospital?" James instructed. Carlos nodded then went to call the raven-haired boy's mother. The ambulance and police car came five minutes later and took Logan to the hospital while the policemen took care of the still unconscious Chad. Since there wasn't any room, the remaining three boys had to wait for Mrs. Mitchell to come pick them up and take them to the hospital. They waited for almost two hours before a nurse came in and took them to Logan's room. The small raven-haired boy was paler than usual and was covered in bandages including a huge one on his thigh.

"Hey guys." He said hoarsely. James got him some water and Logan drank gratefully.

"How are you feeling, sweetie?" Mrs. Mitchell asked her son.

"Fine, I'm pretty sore though."

"I don't doubt it. Chad beat the crap out of you." Carlos said sympathetically.

"Um Mrs. Joanna, could you give us a minute?" Kendall asked. Joanna nodded then left the room to the boys could talk.

"Logan, what happened today?" Kendall started.

"Chad and his buddies beat the crap out of me. They ran away when he pulled the knife though." The raven-haired boy replied.

"Why was he gonna kill you?" James said cringing at his own words. If they had gotten there even ten seconds later, Logan would probably be dead.

"He called you guys gay, so I told him you weren't and he was. Let's just say he didn't like that." Logan shuddered.

"It's okay, Logie, he's gone now and can't hurt you anymore." Carlos promised making Logan smile. His smile quickly faded, however, and his gaze dropped to his hands.

"What's the matter, Logan?" Kendall asked immediately.

"Nothing, it's just… why do you guys hang out with me?" Logan asked shamefully.

"Oh, Logan, we do it because we love you! You are just as part of this group as the rest of us and don't let a stupid jerk tell you otherwise. You are incredibly smart and funny and our little brother." James explained desperate to get Logan to understand what he meant to them.

"I know, sometimes I just need to hear it." Logan smiled sheepishly.

"We understand, Logan, but just remember that whatever happens, the four of us are brothers for life." Carlos smiled. Then the three carefully enveloped Logan in a group hug, being sure to be gentle with his injuries. Logan grinned. Carlos was right. The four of them were brothers for life.


End file.
